


Sanders Spies

by Fangirltothefullest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Evil Plans, M/M, Mind Control, Patton and Janus are amicable Exes, Roman and Remus are presumed dead for a few chapters but they are absolutely NOT DEAD, Spies & Secret Agents, This is why I did not tag it as major character death, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirltothefullest/pseuds/Fangirltothefullest
Summary: Logan has no idea that Patton is a spy and the latter prefers it that way for his safety. But when the the Twins (Agents Diamond and Club) are presumed dead after going MIA during a mission, Agent Heart is suddenly called back into the field to assess the situation. The only problem is that they're attacked before he can leave the house and now he has to drag Logan into the world of espionage to keep him safe from the dastardly head of Chimera Corp before they can cause the next apocalypse.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 16
Kudos: 144





	Sanders Spies

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a short first chapter, but it's a prologue so eh! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Their hearts beat a steady rhythm in their chests as they rounded corners of the long hallway, the repetitive paint job broken only by the occasional fire extinguisher. It was the only sound they made as they moved forward, skilled with keeping their footsteps and breathing to a steady silence. The twins knelt, “Diamond” covering them as “Club” counted silently in his head. 

_Two…. three…. Four….._

He held a hand up and Diamond stilled, holding his breath, both watching two Labcoats walk out of the bend and head in the opposing direction. Another silent hand motion and they moved, heading where the Labcoats had come. Club rolled around the next bend first, gun aimed in case, but the intel on the timing was spot on and no guards were yet present. Diamond knelt and lifted his watch. They didn’t need to say a word to understand one another, moving so in sync that they often appeared to be one person. Most believed the twins were somewhat psychic. Making short work of the lock, Diamond carefully opened the door, Club eyeing the back stretch of the hallway, his gun ready, but they didn’t need it and slipped inside. 

“This room isn’t monitored.” Diamond said once they were inside and they closed the door. Club nodded, his gloved hands trailing over the tables as they both got to work looking around for any information they could get. 

“What is all this shit?” Club muttered, picking up a bottle full of clear liquid and looking at it. It was sealed closed and the liquid sloshed inside. 

“No idea…. But whatever they’re doing in this lab is important enough for Chimera Corp to keep it extremely hush hush.” Diamond glanced at the paperwork. He was not well-versed in whatever kind of science this was. He snapped several photos of page after page, and began to film the room. “Agent Diamond here, do you read me Spade?” He called into his coms at last.

 _“Yeah I gotcha, whatever room you're in is making the transmission extremely hard to see but I can work around it.”_ Came the reply from the voice on the other end, both Club and Diamond hearing it. _“What did you find?”_

“It's a laboratory just as the boss said it’d be.” Club smelled a few more bottles and beakers, taking more pictures.

_“Anything else, Sherlock?”_

“I’m sending you some schematics and formulas. Looks all Greek to me, but I'm sure one of us can figure it out.” 

_“I’ll send it for analysis. You have maybe ten minutes, grab what you can and get out.”_

“Hey.” Club gestured, interrupting Diamond, and he followed him over to the laptop sitting open on the desk. Booting it was easy, hacking it proved a little more challenging, especially since they couldn’t have Spade do it directly with the interference. Sliding up beside him, Diamond leaned his arm on his brother’s shoulder, scanning the pale blue glow of the monitor and lifting his phone to film it too as Club made it in. “Hacker Voice, _‘I’m in.’”_ Club mused and Diamond elbowed him. “It looks like you were right about them creating some kind of weapon, but-” Whatever it was they saw could not be made out on the screen, both staring at it in shock, and they both gasped as hundreds of gigantic monitors sprang to life above them, illuminating them completely, the room’s lights turning red as klaxons started to blare. 

“Holy shit!” The twins gasped. 

_“Diamond, Club, get out of there!”_

The screen cut out and on the other end, Spade tapped furiously on his keyboard one-handed, shoving his chair over to the secondary monitor so he could swipe the screen faster and scan the stolen surveillance feed. “Club, Diamond, can you hear me?! Come in!” He could see figures running down hallways but then they disappeared and he tapped the screen again. “Come in! Roman, Remus!” He could feel himself starting to panic, working quickly to try and hijack the feed so their pursuers couldn’t see them.

The other screen flashed and he dragged his mismatched gaze to the broadcasting feed, pushing his rolling chair back. _“Spade!”_ Diamond’s face took up most of the screen, gunfire sounding behind him. 

_“Joker! Joker it’s me! Fuck, stop shooting! AH!”_

_“It’s not what you think it is!”_ Diamond insisted, his voice full of desperation. _“Listen to me, It’s_ not _a weapon, oh god! You have to call in the lab and have them- AAAH!”_ More gunfire and a loud shrieking from an infuriated Club who yanked out another pistol.

_“GET BACK YOU LITTLE FUCKER! DUCE! STOP!”_

_“We can’t hold them off, we’re surrounded!”_ Diamond ducked down, more gunfire, and he shrieked. _“REMUS!! NO! You BASTARDS! PUT HIM DOWN!”_

“Diamond!” Spade called, gripping his screen. He couldn't make out what was happening, it was too pixelated, and everything was flashing red and black from the alarms. 

_“You have to tell the boss!” Diamond’s face took up much of the screen, blood dripping down from his hair, fear the only thing left on his face. “It’s_ **_not_ ** _what we thought it was, it’s so much worse! Get to the lab! Agent Joker, Agent Duce- they_ **_aren’t_ ** _dead, Virgil, they-”_ but the visuals cut and Spade gasped and tried to get it back, loud banging and screaming on the other end giving way to a solid crack.

“ROMAN!” Virgil screamed into the headset and slammed his fist onto the table, shaking with shock and rage.

Silence. 

“No…. nonono NO!” He swiped and fought so hard to get the feed back up, but the signal was just _gone._ His heart hammered in his chest, tears streaming down his cheeks as he turned to look behind him where the Agency leader stood there looking shocked, swaying, and had to sit down. 

Two of their best agents were gone…..

Because of a _trap._

“What do we do Mr. Sanders?”

The Agency leader, Thomas Sanders, ran a hand through his hair and quickly composed himself. “Get Agent Heart on the phone _now.”_


End file.
